This invention relates to a capo for attachment to the neck of a stringed musical instrument, in order to raise the pitch of the instrument.
Capos of various construction are well known in the art. Examples of such capos are illustrated in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,346 Valentino March 27, 1973 3,823,247 Bauerfeind July 9, 1974 3,933,073 Hutchins January 20, 1976 4,048,894 Myerson et al September 20, 1977 4,104,947 Oster August 8, 1978 Foreign Patents German patent 382,448 October 2, 1923 ______________________________________
All of the above patents disclose various types of capos having a top pressure bar and a lower pressure member connected to the top pressure bar for either swinging or translatory relative movement between the top pressure bar and the lower pressure member.
All of the capos disclosed in the above patents are provided with different types of structure for holding the top pressure bar in engagement with the strings and the fret board, and for releasing the top pressure bar.
However, none of the above capos include a pivotally mounted bottom pressure bar which is moved toward and away from the top pressure bar by means of a bearing member carried by a pivotal lever for operatively engaging the bottom pressure bar, in order to gain a substantial mechanical advantage.